


Relics

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [41]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Pilot Poe Dameron, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, jess ships it, pre-fall Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe always finds relics for Ben.





	Relics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is one of three fluff fics for MidgardianNerd. I don’t know how fluffy it is, but I hope you like it!

The thing about Poe going on missions is that he always finds little relics for Ben. Usually on scouting missions, when he’s found something that Ben might like. He doubts he can really top the time that Ben gave him his Padawan braid, but he can at least try and give Ben gifts that he likes, gifts that mean a lot to him. 

(He can still remember Ben giving him his Padawan braid. Such a small thing, that might as well have been giving Poe a piece of his very self. Such a little thing, that still means the galaxy to Poe)

Right now, Poe’s turning over something he’s made in his hands. It’s a necklace made out of a gold lightsaber crystal he found on Dxun. He’s already admittedly nervous about it — what if Ben doesn’t like it? Of course, Ben’s loved everything Poe’s given him, but Poe sometimes worries if it is enough. 

“Hey.” Jess’ voice. “Whatcha doin’?”

Poe smiles up at her even as she sits down next to him. “Just making something for Ben.”

”That’s so sweet!” Jess says. “That necklace?”

Poe nods. Then, “What if he doesn’t like it?”

”You kidding?” Jess grins at him. “He’s loved everything you’ve brought back for him.”

”Yeah, true.” The truth is, he loves Ben so much, he would do anything for him. He just hopes that Ben will like this artifact.  

***

Their reunion is all but a blur of kisses and embraces before Poe husks out, “I have a present.”

Ben’s face is practically luminous with excitement. “You do?”

”Yeah.”

Poe takes it out, the lightsaber crystal necklace, and holds it out. Ben looks at it in amazement. “You made this for me?”

”Yeah.”

Poe has to stand on tiptoe just to put the necklace around Ben’s neck, eliciting a smile from Ben. It’s nothing mocking, though; it’s just a smile that practically screams how-can-I-love-you-so-much. The necklace balances neatly around Ben’s neck, and Poe, because he can, kisses Ben’s nose, eliciting a laugh from Ben.

"What do you think?” Poe says. 

“It’s beautiful,” Ben says, and he kisses Poe so sweetly, so lightly, that his lips are barely a brush against Poe’s own. 

It’s a beautiful gift for the most beautiful man in the galaxy. Poe kisses him back, and their lips move together perfectly. 

They break away, and Ben takes Poe’s hand. “Your hand’s a bit battered,” he says, and he kisses it. There’s something about the gesture that reminds Poe of being treated like a prince. 

“I’ll live.” Poe grins at him; there’s something about this sort of happiness that makes Poe feel all but drunk with it. Like someone discovering love for the first time.

Ben releases Poe’s hand and says, “How was the mission?”

”We should go inside,” Poe says. “I’ll tell you more about it.”

They head inside, and Poe knows that though he does love being among the stars, Ben is his home, and always will be. 


End file.
